


Can I Alohomora Your Heart? (Or Do I Need a Key)

by exo_miracles



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, HP AU, M/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_miracles/pseuds/exo_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two unknown students running around as illegally unregistered animagi and Prefects Wonshik and Hongbin are tasked with catching them</p><p> or </p><p>Rabin on a wild goose chase trying to catch two cats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Alohomora Your Heart? (Or Do I Need a Key)

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out way longer than I expected because I had no aim and just went with it. For anyone not familiar with Harry Potter, Alohomora is a spell used for unlocking locks, doors, windows, etc. and An animagus (plural=animagi) is a witch/wizard who can morph into an animal at will.

Half the names on the list had already been crossed off. It's only Monday and Hongbin and Wonshik are more than ready to call it quits. Just because they are prefects doesn't mean they should be forced to do slave work like this. It's understandable though why they were chosen for the job by their Heads of Houses. Although they just became fifth years and were chosen to be prefects along with many others, Hongbin and Wonshik are well known in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses as they both exemplify their houses' characteristics.

Hongbin is one of the most hard working and supporting students despite all the sass he throws left and right. When he's in a good mood some of the students swear they see flowers sprouting in his wake when he graces them with his presence (although that rumour may have started due to Sanghyuk's prank that really did make flowers grow anywhere he went). Wonshik on the other hand may not be a total bookworm like most Ravenclaws but he does have a knack for easily learning and even creating his own theories. When Sanghyuk comes begging for help with Potions or Charms homework, Wonshik usually rattles off a load of information that Sanghyuk has to filter through and determine what's actually relevant.

And so they were tasked with what now seems like an impossible investigation. "Really, is it necessary to spend all this effort looking for _cats_?" Hongbin whines for the nth time. Wonshik shakes his head fondly at his slumped over partner. "You know they're just not normal cats Binnie, they're two students running around in plain sight as illegally unregistered animagi." "That's what I just said." Wonshik shakes his head again before looking at the list again. "Okay so next on the list is...Hyukkie." Hongbin slumps further to ground, "Just kill me now."

The smoke and fumes currently swirling in the air are an acidic shade of green. It contrasts horridly with the fiery red hair of the person brewing the potion. Wonshik looks about nervously before asking, "Hyuk you're sure this stuff is okay to breathe in right?" The younger boy looks up from his cauldron with an innocent look. "Of course it is, do you think I'd be brewing anything that's not textbook safe without permission?" Wonshik and Hongbin share a look, the answer is pretty obvious but neither say anything for fear of pranks worse than flowers. "Okay just answer our questions and we'll leave you to brew...whatever this stuff is." "What's in it for me?" The Slytherin fourth year asks while grinning at them. Hongbin moves forward as if to hit Sanghyuk on his head but shies away when the boy holds up some sharp snake fangs which he throws into the cauldron. "How about help with all your homework for a month?" Wonshik tries. "No." "A new broomstick?" "No." "A free pass to forbidden section of the library?" "No." "New illegal potions ingredients?" "Tempting but no." "What do you want, a dragon!?" Hongbin finally yells in frustration. "Well hyung if you insist, although I was going for food from the kitchens whenever I want. But I'll take the dragon." Hongbin splutters while Wonshik rubs a hand over his face.

"Just kidding, I'll take the potions ingredients." The Slytherin grins unashamedly at them, "Okay I can't give you exact names but I'll give you a hint. An animagus usually has certain features or marks that tie them to their human form right?" Wonshik and Hongbin nod in unison. "And you know what these cats look like right?" "No but I'm gonna skin them alive when we catch them for making us go through all this..." Hongbin's rant is cut short as Wonshik covers his mouth. Hongbin glares daggers at his partner who studiously ignored him. "Two cats, one solid black and the other solid orange. The two have matching white marks on their chests which seem to be a crescent moon and sun respectively." Wonshik rattles off in one breath then removes his hand from Hongbin's mouth. "Right so what brilliant insight can you lend us?" Hongbin asks in a suffering tone. "Obviously you need to find two people with sun and moon markings hyung." Wonshik restrains Hongbin from strangling the younger boy. "We know that Hyukkie but we just can't go around stripping people," Wonshik replies patiently. Sanghyuk smirks at Hongbin who is still struggling to free himself. "The thing is you guys just don't know where to look, but the answer's right there."

Wonshik and Hongbin stop their struggling to stare at Sanghyuk. When they obviously still don't get where he's going Sanghyuk shakes his head in disappointment, stirring some fairy wings into the cauldron. "Exactly why did they choose you guys to be prefects again?" Before Hongbin has a chance to retort Sanghyuk continues, "Obviously they're not birthmarks so they've got to be tattoos. All you need to do is find the artist. And luckily for you I happen to know the only student that does illegal astronomical tattoos in this school." He drops a dried bat wing into the cauldron before looking up at them with an uncharacteristically serious gaze. "But if I tell you who he is you can't report him."

"Why shouldn't we? We only let you off because you're our youngest friend and we like you-" Hongbin makes a protesting noise which Wonshik ignores, "-but it's against the rules to have a tattoo business running and we don't know this guy." "J-just because hyung..." Hongbin stares at the younger boy, observing the stuttering and his cheeks and ears that have been stained red. The kid looks cute and Hongbin wants to squish his cheeks but he restrains himself. He exchanges a knowing look with Wonshik before turning back to Sanghyuk. "Ooh our Hyoggie has a crush~" Hongbin coos in a disgustingly sweet voice. "Okay, okay Hyukkie we'll make an exception just for you." Wonshik hurriedly tells him before Hongbin can embarrass the boy anymore.

Sanghyuk avoids their gaze, stirring the cauldron when he tells them, "He's in Hongbin's house but he's a sixth year. You'll find him on the Astronomy Tower on Friday night after classes are done. He'll talk to you if you tell him I sent you." "Thanks Hyukkie, you helped us a lot. We'll just ask him for help and that's it," Wonshik assures the younger while fluffing his red hair. "Yeah and we'll see if the crush is mutual too or we'll beat him up for you," Hongbin teases as he flicks Sanghyuk's hair up to look like he has two horns. Sanghyuk whines in Wonshik's direction for mercy.  "Alright stop teasing him Binnie...although the horns suit him, he really looks like satan now." Wonshik stops when he sees Sanghyuk pouting, "Sorry, sorry we'll stop." Which is a wise decision otherwise the Slytherin's pranks might really escalate from flowers if they tease him anymore.

*****

By Thursday Wonshik and Hongbin had finally finished the list. They had questioned and even followed many students but all the info they got only served to make the job more difficult. A Hufflepuff sixth year by the name of Seokjin said that one night when he had sneaked into the kitchens for a late night snack he saw the black cat drinking a bowl of milk. After the cat had left, looking satisfied and licking his lips, Seokjin discovered that it was not milk the cat had been drinking but coffee. Another student, Minseok, a seventh year Gryffindor, had spotted the orange cat while on his way to the Quidditch pitch one early morning. The cat was walking away from the back of the greenhouse were non-magical flowers and plants were grown. The cat was holding an azalea by its stem in his mouth, trotting along happily back to the castle. And lastly a sixth year Slytherin, Eunji, had seen the two cats curled around each other sleeping in an unused section of the library. When they asked her why she never reported it her reply was that they looked so cute together so all she did was take a picture of them.

At first the picture looked like a muggle picture, unmoving, but upon closer inspection the cats were quietly breathing and their ears and entwined tails twitching. Seeing no harm in the picture they left Eunji with it, the girl squealing about the cute cats and how she wanted to see them again. Needless to say by the end of the day Wonshik and Hongbin were exhausted and both left for their respective dorms with Hongbin muttering about and the lack of common sense and the incompetence of Hogwarts' students and _"Why couldn't they have simply caught them and save us all this trouble."_

It's Friday and when the two prefects meet up for breakfast they both look tired but still hopeful because it's Friday and they're meeting Sanghyuk's tattoo artist that night. Unfortunately they still have their normal class to attend before night so they both split to go to class. During the day they still see each other and during lunch they see Sanghyuk with his usual partner in crime, Sungjae, at the Slytherin table. Afterwards Wonshik and Hongbin make sure to steer clear out of the way whenever they spot either of the two fourth year Slytherin boys. The day ends without much incident thankfully and the two prefects set a meeting place up for later in the night and meanwhile they finish up homework and their normal prefect duties.

It's one o'clock in the night when Wonshik and Hongbin promised to meet and Hongbin mentally curses the cats in his head while climbing up flights of moving staircases to meet Wonshik. He's a tired mess of limbs, struggling to make it to the tapestry where Wonshik was supposed to be. Just as he's sure he's going to fall right over, strong arms wrap around his waist and move to lean him against the wall. Wonshik is looking at him with careful worried eyes, his icy blue hair falling into his eyes. "Binnie you know I can do this on my own, go back and get some sleep." Hongbin can't help the faint blush, reddening his cheeks. Wonshik is holding him a little too close and he hates seeming like he's weak, especially to the Ravenclaw. He straightens up, dismissing his thumping heart and heated face. "Never mind me, lets go see this artist that managed to capture Hyuk's heart." Wonshik still looks troubled like he wants to say something but he nods instead and leads the way to the Astronomy Tower.

*****

 _"Jaehwan?!"_ Hongbin looks at the familiar face of one Lee Jaehwan who's sitting at the edge of the Tower. "Hey Bin, here for a late night star gazing date?" Jaehwan asks suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully at Wonshik who chokes on spit when he hears the older Hufflepuff. Hongbin's had enough of this whole blushing thing so he does what he does best and slaps Jaehwan on the back of his head. "No and...wait _you're Hyuk's crush?_ You?! I thought the kid had better taste." Wonshik doesn't even bother to try and stop Hongbin but sends a mental apology to Sanghyuk. "What do you mean by better taste?!" Jaehwan starts off indignantly but stops as he takes in the rest of what Hongbin said. "Oh... _Oh_...so that's why he's so nice to me and doesn't set snakes on me like Sungjae does." Jaehwan says with a tone of wonder and surprise. Then he starts grinning, "So apparently Hyukkie told you I'd be here, what do you want?"

"You gave two students a sun and moon tattoo didn't you?" Wonshik asks. Jaehwan gestures around him as if the answer wasn't blaringly obvious enough. Now that Wonshik takes a proper look at his surroundings, he sees various vials filled with swirling and glittering ink and parchment with sketches scattered all over the floor. "Uh right, so you did...even though this stuff's against the rules." Jaehwan raises an eyebrow at Wonshik, "I'm pretty sure my little ink patterns are nothing compared to what our little Slytherin friends get away with." Hongbin holds up a hand between the two of them, "Relax we're not going to report you or anything unless we want Hyuk either crying or sending snakes on us, we promised him." "He did that?" Jaehwan asks, grinning again. "Yeah and I promised I'd beat you up if you don't be nice to him," Hongbin says. "Have no fear Bin, you have no need to and besides violence doesn't match that pretty face of yours." "I'll take that as a compliment." "But that mouth of yours also doesn't match your face." Wonshik once again finds himself holding back Hongbin from throttling someone.

After they finally settle down, Wonshik tries to question Jaehwan again. "So will you tell us who the two students are?" "Should I?" Jaehwan asks playfully. "It's not like we want to know," Hongbin says tiredly, "So can you help us or not?" Jaehwan looks at them for a while then sighs. "You guys know you interrupted me right? I was sketching out new tattoos," he says while looking at the starlit sky. Despite knowing better, Wonshik lets his curiosity get the better of him, he's always wanted a tattoo anyhow. "Can we see what the process is like?" Hongbin looks surprised at his request. "Sure if you want," Jaehwan replies easily. He lifts his wand and dips it into one of the vials of sparkling ink then lifts it as he says a complicated bit of enchantment that neither prefects are familiar with. After he traces patterns into the air while looking at the sky through the telescope he has next to him. The ink, sparkling like actual stars are mixed in, remains hovering in the air like intricately woven web. Then with another muttered spell he uses his wand to guide the ink onto the blank parchment. The tattoo is still sparkling on the parchment, a constellation, but Wonshik doesn't remember which one. "Wow, that's actually really cool," he says and Hongbin nods in agreement. "Thank you, at least you appreciate my illegal artwork," Jaehwan says, looking proud. "But I guess that's not gonna distract you long huh?" Hongbin shakes his head in response.

Jaehwan sighs in frustration. He looks like he wants to say something but can't. "Okay I'll help but answer some of my questions first?" The prefects agree, sleepy and just wanting some answers. Jaehwan looks at Hongbin first, "How's Quidditch going this term Bin?" Not the question he was expecting but Hongbin answers regardless. As one of the best Seekers on the team in recent years, Hongbin's always practicing in his free time but hasn't been able to recently because of the cats. He shrugs, "It's okay, we won against Gryffindor but Slytherin's stepping up their game. Taekwoon's the new captain and he's not making things easy for us. They won against Ravenclaw so it's Slytherin versus Hufflepuff for the final match. We have a bet on the outcome. If he wins he gets coffee whenever he wants for two weeks." "And if you win?" Jaehwan asks. Wonshik snickers, knowing the answer as he was there when the bet took place. Hongbin grins, "He has to be Hyuk's personal assistant whenever he's brewing potions for a month." "Ah he's gonna die." Jaehwan shakes his head in sympathy, knowing first hand how Sanghyuk tends to man handle the seventh year Slytherin. Wonshik nods his head in agreement, although he enjoys seeing the youngest bully their quiet friend.

This time Jaehwan asks Wonshik another seemingly random question, "How's the gardening club going these days? I heard there have been some arguments about the non-magical plants you guys are growing." Wonshik scowls in response. "The argument started as a result of some stupid pureblood kid who didn't want 'unnecessary, useless muggle stuff' growing here. But Hakyeon's the captain of the club and he was the one who started growing the non-magical plants in the first place. Not to mention he's the Head Boy so no one's really worried about it." "Oh, that's good to hear," Jaehwan says. "I suppose Taekwoon and Hakyeon are really busy these days, no wonder I don't see them so often anymore." Wonshik and Hongbin nod, not sure where Jaehwan was going with his questions. "We know, they have more duties than we know of but they always try to help us out when we need it," Wonshik says. Jaehwan looks at the prefects for a while before deciding finally, "Okay I'll help you guys figure out who these cats are but only because I trust you not to do anything stupid when you find out."

When Wonshik and Hongbin finally leave the Astronomy Tower they're tired and sleepy and just about ready to drop to the floor and sleep. When they finish the struggle of getting down the moving staircases Hongbin really does slide to the floor. "Leave me, I'm fine here. It's so comfy Wonshik believe me." When he doesn't hear Wonshik reply he raises his head to see the Ravenclaw on his knees with his back towards Hongbin. "Get on, I'll carry you." Before Hongbin can respond Wonshik's already reaching for Hongbin's arms despite the awkward position they're in. Hongbin gives up and leans on Wonshik's back. He wraps his arms around Wonshik's neck as he stands up and lifts up Hongbin's legs around his waist. Hongbin hopes Wonshik can't hear his erratic heart thumping loudly in his chest or feel the heat of his cheeks where it's resting on his shoulder. The walk to Hufflepuff's common room entrance is long but quiet except for Wonshik's humming. The deep sound is familiar to Hongbin as his own voice is. By the time they reach the barrels that mark the Hufflepuff entrance, Hongbin has long since fallen asleep, breathing deeply near Wonshik's ear. Not having the heart to wake him up, Wonshik carries him in, knowing the password and places him on his bed, hoping none of the other students will wake up. After Wonshik returns to Ravenclaw dorms to get what little sleep he can get. At least it's the weekend so he can sleep in.

*****

Wonshik wakes up around ten o'clock the next day feeling well rested and lethargic. It's Saturday and the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff is taking place in the afternoon. He heads down to the Hall for a late breakfast, not even looking for Hongbin as he would most likely be with his team running through tactics for the match. Jaehwan's plan to help them out is supposedly going to take place after the match, although they don't exactly know what the plan is. After lazing about in the common room with his roomate, Namjoon, Wonshik heads down to the Hall for lunch and to find Hongbin. The Hufflepuff, already in gear with his broomstick is seated at his table, eating and spouting reminders here and there between bites to his team members. Wonshik approaches, not sure if it's okay to intrude, but Hongbin simply makes space on the bench next to him while talking to his Keeper, Hoseok. Wonshik takes his seat, non of the team batting an eye, so accustomed to Wonshik and Hongbin being glued to each other's sides. The lone Ravenclaw eats lunch silently, admiring his friend as he encourages his teammates. He would surely make a great captain in the future. Eventually the Hall starts emptying, everyone heading down to the Quidditch pitch and Wonshik leaves too, trailing behind the Hufflepuff team.

Hours later, Wonshik's voice has gone hoarse from screaming too much. All he can do now is wave his banner around wildly whenever a player flies close by. Wonshik's banner is bright yellow and decorated with various flowers, the centre flower, a huge sunflower, has Hongbin's face on it. With some help from Sanghyuk the banner shoots sunflowers into the air every five minutes. After being knocked sideways from Sanghyuk and Jaehwan screaming for the two houses, a whistle is blown and the commentator is shouting over the noise, _"Slytherin's caught the snitch, I repeat Slytherin's caught the snitch!"_ Hakyeon's out on the pitch before anyone else to meet Taekwoon. Wonshik wants to cheer for his friend, Taekwoon, it was his last chance to win and he's deserved it, but at the same time his eyes seek out Hongbin, wanting to comfort him and tell him he did his best. After squeezing his way through the crowd to Taekwoon, he hugs him and congratulates him, making the older boy blush and duck his head.

After congratulating the Slytherins, Wonshik makes his way to the changing rooms that have been emptied by now. There's one person left and Wonshik listens before he enters the room. He hears sniffling sounds that make his heart wrench and his nails dig into his palms. He scoffs at the floor as he enters, announcing his presence. Hongbin startles, quickly straightening up and moving to wipe his tear stained face. Wonshik silently walks up to the him, gently taking his hands and moving them away from his face. "It's okay Binnie, you know you don't have to hide from me." He says softly before wrapping his arms around Hongbin in a hug. At first Hongbin seems unsure of how to respond but then he holds onto Wonshik, clutching at his back and resting his head on Wonshik's shoulder. They remain there late into the night, alone with the sound Hongbin's muffled sniffles and shaky breaths and Wonshik's comforting humming as they hold onto each other.

*****

After they leave the changing rooms, Wonshik and Hongbin head up to the Astronomy Tower to meet Jaehwan as they had planned before. The older boy is there waiting and wisely doesn't say anything about Hongbin's red eyes. "Ah I'm sorry to make you guys come all the way up here, but this the only way to be sneaky about it. He gestures to the two binoculars he has set out. They're the same ones he and Sanghyuk had used during the Quidditch match. "You'll need these but not for another say fifteen minutes?" Jaehwan turns to his usual mess off parchment and ink set out on the floor. With nothing to do but wait, Wonshik watches Jaehwan while Hongbin goes to sit at the edge of the tower. Wonshik watches the tattoo artist before deciding. "Hey Jaehwan can you tattoo something for me?" He asks in a low voice, not wanting Hongbin to notice. Jaehwan looks surprised but agrees. "...Could you tattoo a snitch for me?" Jaehwan hesitates, probably to say he only does astronomical tattoos but he dips his wand into a vial of glittering ink before tracing it out in the air. He doesn't take long like Wonshik thought he would, but he motions Wonshik forward, asking where to charm the tattoo with a silent gesture. Wonshik quickly unbuttons his shirt and places his hand over his heart. Jaehwan's eyes seem to light up in understanding and glances at Hongbin before whispering the enchantment and the tattoo smoothly slides onto Wonshik's skin. It doesn't hurt but Wonshik feels like someone's dumped ice cold water on him. After the strange sensation has passed he fixes his shirt just as Hongbin calls them over, "Hey I think I see them."

Jaehwan and Wonshik move to the edge of the Tower where Hongbin is looking through one of the binoculars. Jaehwan motions for Wonshik to look through the other one. "Yeah that's them alright," he says after looking through the binocular. He turns to Jaehwan, "How'd you know they'd be there?" Jaehwan shrugs, "You notice stuff if you're up here all the time. I only do business on Fridays but most nights I'm up here on my own." Wonshik turns back to look through the binoculars. The two cats are slinking across the grounds in the moonlight, the orange one almost glowing while the black looks more like a shadow. "...They're headed to the Forbidden Forest?" Hongbin asks after following the cats' movements. "Yup they always go there at this time of night." Wonshik and Hongbin track the cats till they reach the edge of the forest. There at the edge, still illuminated by moonlight, the cats transform into their human forms.

 _"Hakyeon and Taekwoon?!"_ Wonshik and Hongbin yell in unison. They look at each other before looking through the binoculars again. Barely shaded by the trees, the two boys are talking while leaning side by side on a tree. Then Hakyeon steps in front of Taekwoon and leans to whisper closely in his ear. Then he lifts his arms up to embrace the Slytherin. _Oh._ Wonshik and Hongbin both look away before they could pry anymore into the intimate moment meant to be witnessed only by the darkness of the night. Both prefects are silent for a few moments, trying to process what they saw. "So now you guys know, happy now?" Jaehwan asks merrily. Hongbin turns to the older boy, understanding finally. "You let us know because they're our close friends and we would never report them, right?" "Yep." Jaehwan agrees. "They know that I know of course. They seem to just be living in the moment since it's their last year. They disappear all the time as cats because they never have time to themselves." "Oh well that explains the coffee and flowers now." Hongbin mutters. "But they could have trusted us and told us! Do you know how many time I've reported to Hakyeon and all the bastard did was smile at me and say _'keep up the good work!'_." Sensing more whining from Hongbin, Jaehwan wisely gathers up his stuff and leaves with a cherry "Good night!" and "You better catch this snitch Binnie." Hongbin looks confused at this while Wonshik coughs, seeming to get Jaewhan's message.

The two prefects stare at each other not saying anything for a while. Wonshik is the first to break the silence, after glancing back at the forest, he gathers his courage at last, "Ah fuck it, if the Head Boy's running around with his boyfriend as cats, I can do this." Hongbin makes a small sound of surprise at Wonshik's declaration which turns into a loud squeak when Wonshik starts unbuttoning his shirt. Hongbin's eyes widen at the sight of the new tattoo glimmering on Wonshik's chest. Before he can ask about it Wonshik takes one of Hongbin's hands and places it over the tattoo, on his heart. "Binnie...I-i wanted you to know that no matter how many times you fail catch a snitch you'll always be able to catch this one and what's under it." Wonshik eyes shift, looking embarrassed and afraid Hongbin might laugh. Instead Hongbin moves his hand from the snitch, it's wings shimmering as it flutters slightly. He lowers his head to press a small kiss to the snitch. Wonshik shudders at the feeling of warm lips on his bare chest. Hongbin traces small kisses up to his throat and along his jaw. He stops a breath away at the corner or Wonshik's parted mouth and places his hand on Wonshik's heart again. "I'll never let it go." he says softly before leaning in and pressing his lips to Wonshik's. Their bodies mould to each other's so perfectly, Hongbin wonders why they haven't done this before. Breathless and trembling, Hongbin can't help the small gasp that escapes him when Wonshik's slick tongue teases past his lips to rub against his own. Hongbin's legs feel like jelly and he slides to the floor. He's feeling teary eyed again and Wonshik gently wipes the welled up tears away, silently asking with his eyes. Hongbin shakes his head in response, deciding to ignore all the expectations and responsibilities he has for once. Here he's not Hufflepuff Seeker Lee Hongbin. Here he's happy to be with Wonshik, the boy who decided to give him his heart, tucked away from the rest of the world with the moon and stars as their only witnesses.

*****

"You guys are so shameless, at least Hakyeon and Taekwoon are subtle about it." Wonshik and Hongbin look up, innocent looks on their faces. Jaehwan stares back, unimpressed. "Ever hear about PDA?" They're lazing about under a tree by the lake looking at the giant squid making lazy laps in the water. It's hot so Hongbin's shirt is unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up, head nestled in Wonshik's lap. Running along his inner left arm is a key tattooed in shimmering ink. Wonshik's been playing with his arm, constantly caressing the tattoo and running his fingers over it. "Hey it's not our fault Hyukkie's too young for you too jump him," Hongbin says defensively. "Hey! I'd never do something like that," Jaehwan squawks out, "...Although it's the other way around," he mumbles with a red face. Wonshik and Hongbin snicker, knowing full well how Sanghyuk can be. They hear a funny sound at that, something like a hissy...laugh? There's no one else around so all that's left is up. They look up in the tree to see two now familiar felines settled comfortably on a branch. They gaze down at them with knowing eyes. The prefects shake their heads, too accustomed to the cats hanging around them now. Jaehwan narrows his eyes at them, "Hey quit laughing at me Taekwoon or I'll throw you in the lake for the squid to play with!" The black cat stares back defiantly. Jaehwan throws his hands up in exasperation, "I'm not dealing with all you love birds today." He stalks across the grounds back to the castle. "Tell Hyuk we said hi on your date!" Hongbin shouts at Jaehwan's retreating back. This time the orange cat let out a weird hissy laugh. Wonshik pulls back Hongbin's arm to admire the key glimmering in the patches of sunlight falling through the tree. In return for basically giving his loyalty and heart to Hongbin, the Hufflepuff in return had used Ravenclaw logic. A key to his heart and his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a HP AU so why not. And ever since VIXX decided to cosplay [Harry Potter](http://fyeah-vixx.com/post/143554503171)  
> this was bound to happen. But thanks a lot if you took the time to read this! (^・ω・^ )//


End file.
